


Nutz & Holtz

by YellowGoggles



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Adventures, F/F, Friendship, Original Character - Freeform, Romance, ghostbusting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowGoggles/pseuds/YellowGoggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Holtzmann. It smells like Wontons. I think someones in your kitchen"</p><p>Turns out there are many things the 'Busters don't know about Jillian Holtzmann.<br/>Bustin', Romance, and Friendship. Get ready to be covered in fluff more than Erin Gilbert in Ecto-plasmic Matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Someones in the Kitchen Aye Oh!

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Holtzmann's speech in the Pub.

One would think that after ghosts, falling into a giant vortex during an apocalyptic event and that one time in college that Erin forgot to lock the door whilst shaving, well, let's just say Abby Yates thought she had seen it all and nothing much threw her off kilter much. Until she found herself walking a fairly drunk Holtzmann home.

"But Abby I can just go back to the takeaway, I have this great idea involving Kevin's wheelie chair, some duct tape, a fire extinguisher and ye old faithful," Holtzmann grinned, her eyes glazed over. She slung her arm over Abby's shoulder, the added height of her doc's giving her an inch on Abby. If they were barefoot, Abby knows she'd be taller even if just slightly. Abby could unfortunately smell her beer breath.

Abby chuckled at the though of poor Kevin getting a shock the next day at work, if the building would even be still standing, "Yeah cos I'm letting you near a blowtorch after four pints of beer. Jeez Holtz, let me just walk you home, so I know you haven't set someones cat alight."

Stopping and clutching her chest, suddenly Holtzmann's face was dead pan.

"Abby. I would never."

Rolling her eyes Abby tugged her sleeve, "Come on dumb ass, it's freezing. Take me to casa del Holtz."

"Why Abby, so demanding."

"Just walk Holtzmann."

 

They wandered for a good half hour, into a nicer part of town, a suburb perhaps, where the town houses were tall, detached stone buildings and the streetlamps spilling bright . 

Holtzmann slowed and came to a holt in front of one of the townhouses. Abby threw a quick side glace to see an unreadable expression before looking to the house. It was light stone like the rest, modern almost, with rails and stairs and a grey front door. It wasn't the sort of thing she'd imagine Holtz to be able to afford, never mind actually choose to live in, clashing with her individual style. 

"This is your house?"

"Yep."

"This house."

"Mhmm."

"You actually live here?"

"No, I just walked you for almost 40 minutes to a random house because I had this great idea"

This time Abby cut her off, "Okay it's your house, I just"

"Didn't expect this? I rarely stay here. Just thought I should probably come feed the cat."

Holtzmann dug deep into the pockets of her overalls and pulled out a key, heading up the stairs to the front door. Turning around she found Abby still stood at the bottom, and raising an eyebrow she called down "Coming in?"

"Hell Yeah."

 

Entering she found the house looking less cluttered than she imagined, in fact it looked like it had hardly been lived in. Holtz flicked on a small lamp on a table, dropping her keys into a dish carelessly. The hall walls were a blank canvas and clear. Stairs lead up to her left and there was a door open to her the left and one closed straight ahead. She heard noises and the doorway seemed to be illuminated.

"Holtzmann," Abby whispered, inhaling deeply "It smells like Wontons. I think someones in your kitchen."

 

 


	2. Holy Hot Soup-y Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's like Five Whole Wontons in this Soup. Oh Benny my friend you are finished."

"Sure, Smells that way." Holtz was scratching a small black cat behind the ears, apparently unfazed by this discovery.  
"Are you, serious, it could, well I don't know but someone has broken into your house, how are you not alarmed, where are you going, get back here, damn it. I AM ARMED WITH TINY FIST OF FURY, " Abby yelled chasing Holtzmann down the hallway and through the door. It all happened in a blur, suddenly Holtzmann had thrown herself at the intruder.

"Nutz!"

"Voltz!"

"WHAT, the hell is going on?" Abby inquired, as Holtzmann stepped back allowing her a view of the individual who reached across to switch the gas off the hob. 'Nutz' was a woman, a good few inches taller than Holtz, slightly stockier build, and unlike Holtzmann's hair that gives the illusion that its short, Nutz had a short buzzcut, except for the top where sat a quiff to equal that of Holtzmanns. She was also ginger.  
Holtzmann grinned, "Ah yes, Abby Yates dearest friend, this is Charlie Holtzmann. Artist fondly known as Nutz. My little sister." She watched as Abby's eyebrows skyrocketed.

Charlie stepped forward, hand outstretched and grin in place, "Pleasure to meet you. Now who's for Wonton soup?"

Holy shit she's British.

 

5 minutes later.

Abby, Holtz and Charlie were sat around the breakfast bar, bowls of steaming soup and hearty vegetable wontons.  
Abby smiled to herself looking at the dish in front of her and then between Holtzmann and Charlie.  
"There's like Five Whole wontons in this Soup. Oh Benny my friend you are finished."

Charlie chuckled, and under the kitchen spotlight Abby got a better look at her. Unlike Holtzmann, who has soft fairly feminine features, Charlies were stronger, she had a square defined jaw, thick eyebrows and a spattering of freckles just over the bridge of her nose. Quite honestly she looked very little like Holtzmann, other than the quaffed hair. And her sense of style was the least Holtzmann like thing about her. Currently dressed in a snug grey button up shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbow and black skinny jeans, tea towel hung from her back pocket. She seemed normal. She seemed nice. She seemed kinda hot.

She could cook, Abby thought taking a bite of wonton. 


	3. So you have a sister?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Possibly some long term nulear effects on my brain from a lot of tinkering, so.. yeah."

"So Holtzy, you never said you had a sister?" 

Abby dropped, rather abrubtly into the conversation, between spoonfuls of broth. 

 

Holtz sighed loudly, even louder than she had been slurping, "Yeah, but no one every asked and usually theres so many awesome ideas going through my head, that let's be real here, I rarely string together a whole sentence related to anything physics related. Plus possibly some long term nulear effects on my brain from a lot of tinkering, so.. yeah."

 

Charlie reached across and punched her shoulder gently, causing her to sway in her seat and laughed, "I can just imagine. Not even a mention though? Damn Jilly that's harsh. I though you loved me," She grinned and tilted her head like a puppy, bottom lip out and a piece of hair flopping down into her eyes. 

 

Holtz looked down, her brow furrowed, and mumbled "I didn't mean, to it just slipped my mind I guess."

"Hey, I know. If I was half as smart you," she winked and fired finger guns in Holtzys direction and who grinned and fired back, dodging Charlies shots, "Well anything you want to know, you can always ask me Abby," she smiled, her voice was husky, and it made Abby feel strange. 

 

See the thing is Abby had never really felt anything for anyone. Sure she could see the basic biological interest that some humans had toward other humans based upon the DNA lottery. She was a scientist after all. She knew that Kevin was an interest to certain people due to his physical prowess. However this was her first known interaction with another human being were she felt something. Not anything like fireworks or crazy butterflys, but a little something to knock her off kilter. Maybe it was just the British accent.

Abby ducked her head quickly composing herself, before looking up, locking eyes with Charlie's greens and smiled back. 

"I'm sleepy. Let's sleep," Holtz announced suddenly, dumping her dish in the sink and disappearing, footsteps suddenly thundering overhead too energetically for someone claiming to be tired, yelling "ABBY YOU CAN STAY IN THE SPARE ROOM!" 

 

"I'll walk you up," gesturing towards the door Charlie stood, and together they headed up onto the second floor of the town house, stopping on the landing, she pointed to the doors "Holtzmanns room, bathroom and thats the spare. I'm up in the next floor," she nodded to the staircase "Give one of us a shout if you need anything, spare toothbrushes in the cupboard above the sink. Beddings fresh. Goodnight Abby."

 

"Night Charlie."


	4. Floorcakes, toppings optional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well I bet you'd look good on the dancefloor with those moves."

Abby found herself awake. Sunlight was trying to peek through the cracks in the blinds and the gap where the curtains didn't quite touch. The clock showing 10.30am. Slipping out from beneath the thick duvet, she made her way across to the windows, the wooden floor chilly beneath her feet before the soft of the rug. Opening the curtains and blind slowly, she saw the sun low in the sky, just risen. Autumn mornings had begun, bringing a coolness to the day and the summer sun still fighting for space high in the sky. Autumn was Abbys favorite time. Thick jumpers and scarves. Burnt orange leaves. 

 

 

She wandered the room peeking in wardrobes and draws. Finding a large fresh towel and a bathrobe, she pulled it on and headed across to the bathroom. A quick shower later, she was back pulling on yesterdays clothes. Well atleast she had showered. She padded downstairs, barefeet echoing slightly against the laminate. Something was cooking, and some kind of music could be heard coming from the kitchen. 

 

 

Pushing the door ajar she found Charlie facing away from her, she was dressed similar to yesterday, blue skinny jeans fitting snug to her legs, tea towel swinging from her back pocket, today she wore a black tshirt, already short sleeves rolled higher, a plaid shirt thrown haphazardly over a nearby chair. Abby could see bright colours splattering one arm. She smiled watching her dance and sing, flipping pancakes and air drumming with the spatular. 

 

 

"I said I bet that you look good on the dancefloor. Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984. From 1984." 

 

 

"Well I bet you'd look good on the dancefloor with those moves." 

 

 

*splat* 

 

"Bloody hell. You scared shit outta me. Floorcake for breakfast? Toppings optional."

 

Charlie smiled leaning down to clear up the floorcake.

 

 

"Well if they taste as good as they smell, then I wouldn't say no, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

 

 

"No worries, growing up around Voltz I'd pretty much got used to unexpected noises. Must have worn off," she sighed, "been away for too long I guess."

 

Abby smiled encouragingly at her, "Want to tell me about it over some of these tastey pancakes?"

 

 

"What d'ya want to know?"

 

 


	5. Peanut Patty Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Gilbert want me to butter your muffin?"

"Well your English, but not like posh English like in all the movies, erm, so, I guess you could start there," Abby bumbled, taking a seat at the large breakfast island, "I mean if you wanna?" She accepted a plate of steaming hot pancakes from Charlie, who had already placed small bowls on the island, containing honey, chocolate sauce, bananas and crushed nuts.

 

 

"Sure, well you're right I am English," Charlie began, spooning banana and chocolate sauce onto her breakfast and before picking up a fork, twirling it between her fingers, "But I'm front the North. Dad, Holtzmanns biological father, came across to work for Rolls-Royce. He flicked between the States and there for years. He became great friends with a British Gent he worked with, the man who would become my biological father. Dad told me my biological mother died during child birth. So my biological father was bringing me up on his own. Dad, Holtzmanns father was my godfather." 

 

 

Charlie took a pause to shovel in a mouthful of pancakes and take a large gulp of whatever it was she had in her mug. Letting out a large breath she continued, "When I was 2 my fathers car was t-boned at a junction and Dad became my legal guardian. He brought me back, Hotlz was 10." 

 

 

"Wow. I never knew, she never said anything," Abby told her. 

 

 

"We text almost everyday, mainly I just send emoji's but meh she knows I love her. Hey where's my pancakes?" Holtz asked, from her spot leaning in the doorway, neither knew how long she'd be been there. "I hope you have plenty of batter left cos," she was interupted by a knock on the door. "I'LL GET IT," she yelled as she ran down the hall way. Not that either Abby or Charlie had the oppertunity to react. 

 

 

"Holtzy this is one crazy normal house man. Feel like I'm on Cribs man." Pattys exclaimed and her and Erin stepped into the hallways, pulling off their jackets and hanging them upon the coat stand, kicking off their shoes. 

 

 

"Patty, Erin, after you," Holtz winked, gesturing down the hallway.

 

 

Erin blushed, "Something smells nice, is Abby cooking?" 

 

 

"Nah, it's my sister. Hey Gilbert want me to butter your muffin?"

 

 

Charlie was suddenly faced with Holtzmann's friends for the first time. A very tall, beautiful woman with huge gold earrings and a slender woman with flaming orange hair and currently a blush to match. Charlie took note of the blush.

 

 

"Patty. Erin. This is Charlie."

 

Waves and hellos were exchanged.

 

"So, cimmanon pancakes guys?" 

 

 

"Only if Patty can get some peanut butter for those bad boys," Patty announced as they took up chairs around the island. 

 

 

Charlie grinned. She liked these guys already.

 


	6. Cooking on 3 Burners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have the same smile."

Holtz and the gang watched as Charlie set up pans on the gas, pouring batter in and flipping out perfect pancakes whilst whipping up some more mixture. "If I'd known everyone was coming I'd have made more to begin with," she told them, "but me and Abby would probably still have eaten them already." Laughing she threw a grin over at the brunette who was part way threw what was her and Charlie's second stack. 

"What and you wouldn't have saved any for your most dearest sister?" Holtz enquired solomly with a straight face, "All this time away and not a single cinnamon pancake for little old me." 

She was greeted by a teatowel to the face. When it fell off, both her and Charlie were wearing identical smiles. 

"You have the same smile," Erin commented, looking between the two sisters, "your features are different, but the way it's formed," she smiled softly. 

"Mum always said Voltz over there used to spend so much time with me when I was little. I guess I must have learnt how to smile that way."

"That's adorable," Erin sighed, looking warmly at Holtz, whilst Abby and Patty reached over and pinched her cheeks. Perhaps it was Charlies imagination but Voltz seemed to puff her chest out and have a glint of pride in her eyes looking at Erin. 

"Nutz you're ruining my bad ass reputation." 

"Voltz you have no badass reputation. I've seen you lick a battery." 

"And I've eaten cupcakes that had salt instead of sugar."

"I was 6 and you were the one that passed me the 'sugar'." 

"How old was battery licking Holtzy?" Asked Patty. 

"19."

"Why'd your dumb ass think that was a good idea?" 

"She bet me 10 pounds I wouldn't do it."

"And how old was your ass betting on your sister like that."

"9. Best part was it was actually 10 pounds, I'd brought back last time I'd been in England with Dad. She couldn't even spend it."

"Yo that's cold man and real funny I see why you're Nutz."

"And she's Voltz"


	7. Soft Jilly Warm Jilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I always feel like a part of me is missing when she's away. Now she's home. I feel whole. This feels like home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Sorry for the delay.

With breakfast out the way Charlie had headed off into town with talks of getting some stuff out of storage and needing to go shopping. Abby left soon after so she could finally get into some fresh clothes with Patty who had offered her a lift. Erin has voluntered to stay and help Holtzmann wash up the dishes from breakfast. 

 

"Wash or dry?" Erin asked, running the hot water, a tea towel in the other hand. 

 

"Why Erin, you offer me only the best of options," Holtz replied suggestively, waggling her eyebrows, once again find herself with a face full of cloth. 

"I don't like getting my fingers wrinkly anyways," she wiggled her fingers in the direction of Erins ribs, who squealed and flicked soapy water. 

"You're an ass," Erin commented beginning the pot washing, before unsubtley changing the subject, "Holtzmann, how come none of us knew you had a sister?" 

 

Holtzmann sighed, pushing her glasses up her head and rubbing her face, dropping them back over her eyes before continuing, "I just don't really talk about myself I guess. I mean you heard my speech last night. You guys have taught me about friendship. I love my sister. So much. I guess.. it doesn't matter, it's never mattered that we're not blood relatives. I love her so much. It's just," Holtz pauses again, rubbing under her glasses and Erin couldn't be sure if she'd seen tears forming, "When mum and dad died 5 years ago, she left. She was 18 and she left and went back to England. We talk everyday or almost mainly just texts, enough to know she's okay, but damn it she left. I mean she carried on her love for cooking and food. Ran this totally awesome food trunk in the north making food. But I just worried she was lonely. She would tell me no. But I just felt like she'd feel the same as I do. That's why I rarely stay here at the house and put away all the photos. Everything that reminds me of her and my parents. I just.. I always feel like a part of me is missing when she's away. Now she's home. I feel whole. This feels like home." 

By the time she was finished, there were wet tracks down her cheeks. Erin swears she's never heard Holtzmann so easily speak on a subject other than Science. She takes the tea towel from Holtz drying her hands, before carefully taking her hand and pulling her into a hug. It was done slowly and she felt her tense up, then sniffle and relax. 

Holtz wrapped her arms around Erins waist her chin just coming to rest at shoulder level. It felt nice to be held, contact with others usually awkward to her. 

"Why Gilbert, so nice to be in your warm embrace," she whispered seductively, but Erin could hear the sniffles and slight break in her voice giving away the vunerability beneath. 

"Shut up and let me hug you damn it."

"We're possibly the worlds slowest pot washers Erin darling. Are your fingers pruny?"

"You're an ass. I'm glad your sister is back and you have us."

"I'm glad I have you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheeky Holtzbert beginnings. Feedback always welcome. Sorry it's slow and short updates. Just write when I get chance. Peace out


	8. Brum, Brum, Biatch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Patty, Erin... I think I'm having panty feelings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop it like it's hot off the press.

With the Mayor's secretary okaying the budget for the firestation last night at the bar, the following few days had been set aside to pack up and move the Ghostbusters and their specialised equipment. 

So around 2 in the afternoon, with Abby in fresh clothes, Patty dragging herself away from her latest historical read it was arranged that the gang would meet up at the takeaway. 

Erin was still at Holtzmanns, after learning about her past, and the emotional side she had, Erin was feeling touched and confused about feeling she had been having about Holtzmann and all the over the top flirting she was always on the recieving end. So she had stayed, after suggesting perhaps Holtzmann should make the house abit more like home now Charlie was back and had been helping Holtzmann put up the pictures that she usually kept in the cupboard with Charlie away. 

 

"The guys have text, they're heading across to the base. We best be getting ready. Start on packing." 

 

"Ah, well the thing is..."

 

"No getting out of it," Erin emphasised, poking Holtz, "You promised Jillian, most of it is your inventions."

 

"Which I make for everyone, don't use it against me like that, and since when do you call me Jillian?" Holtzmann grinned, raising a blush to Erins cheeks.

 

"Erm, well just now," 'but all the time in my head' Erin continued in her thoughts, blushing even deeper. "I have a hidden tube of pringles in the draw under my desk. I know packing is boring. I hate it too. But we'll do it together yeah? It'll be fun." And with that she fired off signature finger guns. 

 

"I guess. I'll send Charlie the address. Get her to come help. After she's finish collecting her stuff." 

 

And with that they wrapped up and headed out into the breeze of the autumn day and when Erin shivered half way to the takeaway, Holtz unravelled the thick scarf from around her neck and looped it around Erin. It smelt like sandlewood and bonfires, probably the amount of stuff Holtz had set on fire.

 

When they arrived Patty had already begun boxing books and Abby was filing paperwork away with a very specific organisation system. "She'd get on great with my sister," Holtz murmered in Erins ear, "She orders everything alphabetically. Even her spice rack." 

Erin giggled. 

 

"Knock knock," Charlie announced strolling in. What greeted Abby when she looked up caused her to drop an entire stack of paperwork, sheets flying everywhere. The tight jeans she had been wear earlier were now tucked into motobike boots, a leather jacket hung open and clung to her broad shoulders. She held a helmet loosely in one hand as the other ran through her hair fixing her quiff. Abby promptly disappeared to the bathroom, moments later Erin and Patty recieved texts and disappeared also. 

Finding Abby in there with a confused look upon her face. 

"Erin. Patty. I... I think I'm having feelings." 

"Gurl, I got no idea what your talking about? You always show us yo feelings. We yo buddys man."

Erin however was staring at her wided eyed.

"You mean feelings feelings, like, but Abby that's never been a thing."

"I fricking know that Erin. I've never had, damn it," she sighed loudly, waving her hands in the air, before whispering, "I think I'm having panty feelings."

 

"Who for...? Wait," Erin's eyes were like saucers as she looked quickly to Patty who's jaw had dropped.

"Baby Holtzmann girl, you crazy. But damn she did look good in all that gear man, even Patty gotta admit that." 

 

"Holtzmann told me some really personal stuff about her life and was un-holtzmann like." 

"Man, she gave you that damn scarf she never takes off and she's been flirting with you since forever. Girl likes you good. I damn hope those Holtzmann girls gotta Holtzmann brother." 

 

"Let's go back out there." 

 

"Just play it cool Yates." 

 

"Suck it Gilbert. You loser." 

 

"Real classy you two." 

 

It was empty in the current lab, almost silent except for the humming of some machinery, when suddenly, loudly and britishly they heard "What the Hell man. No wonder I couldn't find my bike in storage. What the fuck have you done to it?" 

Quickly dashing down to garage, they heard, "I made some slight adjustments. It's so much better now." 

 

They found Voltz in a headlock and Nutz with oil smeared down her cheek. 

 

Abby and Erin rolled their eyes, giving each other a look, whilst Patty cackled in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double the trouble. Thoughts?   
> Peace out.


	9. Pizza Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you saying you can make better pizza than papa? Are you bad mouthing papa john. Don't listen to her john."

With everyone gathered around the main table, it was decided with most of the stuff packed up in boxes that Holtz would drive Patty, Erin and Abby over to the new place, Charlie following on what Holtz had named 'Ecto-2, then catching a ride back to the takeaway to help Holtz reload the car and then riding her own, newly purchase motorbike across after. 

"You just bought a new bike? Just like that?" Erin asked, when Charlie mentioned it. 

"Yeah, well I need a way to get around and I'ma two wheels are better than four kinda guy," she shrugged, "why you wanna ride?" She offered raising an eyebrow and throwing a smirk, eerily matching holtzmanns. Much like Abby, she had not overlooked the interaction between one Erin Gilbert and her older sister and thought she would test it out. 

Erin looked somewhat flustered by the propersition, but threw glances toward Holtzmann herself as if trying to gauge her reaction, Charlie noticed however she also looked Abbys way. 

"No, I erm, I've been on the bike with Kevin, before it wasn't a pleasing experience."

"Jesus Christ Gilbert, you got on that bike with Kevin, I mean do you have death wish," Holtzmann blurted, throwing her arms in the air, nearly falling off the stool she was purched on. "Atleast my sisters been riding motorbikes since she could walk." Wow. Looked like her sister was jealous of this Kevin chap. Erin just huft and sort of opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

"Anyyhowww," Charlie enlongated, drawing the awkwardness away from her sisters outburst, "How about we get this show on the road? Any takers for a backy on this possible deathtrap my sisters been tinkering with? I'll get my bike on the second run. Could use a guide anyway, probably get there quicker."

She watched the internal fight and stare out between Gilbert and her sister before Erin stuck out her chin, "Sure. I'll come."

"Lets roll out then," she grabbed her jacket and threw it towards Erin. "Pop that on. There was a spare helmet in the garage." With that she grabbed a box and headed down to the car and bike outside the takeaway. 

Holt disappeared quickly behind them boxes piled in her arms. 

"Damn I swear that girl is crazy," Patty mumbled to Abby, "Poor Holtzy. We best go."

With the car loaded, Holtz pulling away rapidly waving and the spare helmet found out, Charlie mounted her bike, kicking it to life and reving the throttle. She flipped up the visor, "Ready Erin?"

Erin looked relucant. 

Charlie reached out her hand. "Pop your foot on the peg and throw your other leg over. You'll need to hold on tight, or my sister will kill me if you fall of the back."

"Your sister?" Erin asked, as she got on, wrapping her arms around Charlies waist.

Charlie laughed, "Tighter than that. Yes I think it's safe to say she's smitten with ya, kitten." 

Erin could feel the firmness of Charlie's torso through the shirt she had on. She pondered how Abby might have felt in this position. 

"Abby likes you," Erin raised her voice over the revving. 

Charlie smiled "Well how about that. Anyway I reckon we can still beat them there, ready?" and with a nod from Erin, flipped her visor down.

She pulled away with a similar pace to her sister. 

They sped through the trafffic, taking calucated moves. Suprisingly Erin was enjoying herself. Nothing like the reckless driving with Kevin. 

Despite the several minute delay on them setting off, Charlie and Erin were leaning again the doors to the station. Helmets under their arms. Charlie had her leather jacket back on. 

"No way. As if they beat Holtzy's driving man, she was flying around corners. Some serious skills your sisters got there." Patty praised, looking for a high five from Charlie, who offered her a fist bump in return. 

"To be fair if she could nip through the traffic like a bike, she'd have probably beaten us. Plus she was right, theres definately been some upgrades." Charlie threw her arm over her sisters shoulder. "I kept her in one piece don't worry," she whispered in her sisters ear, winking as she walked away to help Abby unload the trunk.

"Nice helmet hair, Nutz."

With the car unloaded, Holtz and Charlie took a cruise back to the takeaway.  

"So Abby?" Holtz enquired, as they were loading up the boot with the last of the boxes. 

"What about her?" Charlie asked over her shoulder, zipping up her jacket and wandering off around the side of the takeaway. 

"You like her." Holtz yelled. 

Charlie came strolling back wheeling her new bike. 

"Holy shit, dude that bike is awesome. But you do like her right?" 

Charlie sighed, mounting the bike and fiddled with the straps of her helmet, "You know I've never liked anyone." 

"Neither has Abby you know." 

"I don't know her Holtz."

Jillian sighed, she hated when her sister shut people out. Like when she left for 5 years after their parents died. 

"Stay. Get to know her. We can be a family. Tonights pizza night. Come back to station. Please."

"On one condition," Charlie began, starting up the engine on her KTM 1290 Super Duke Limited Edition, Jill nearly didn't hear her finish, "Ask Erin on a date man." 

She flipped her visor down and was off into the traffic before Holtzmann could formulated a witty response. Shit. 

Charlie took the scenic route back to the station and the large fire doors were still open when she arrived. Taking advantage of the opertunity to show off her new bike, she squealed into the garage, revving the engine loudly. 

"Damn motherfucker nearly gave me a heartattack," was the first thing greeting her ears once the engine was off and she removed her helmet. 

Everyone did however crowd around, asking questions and ooing. It had the desired effect. She had shrugged out of her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. 

"Knock, Knock Pizza's here." A tall, very muscular blonde popped his head around the open doors, arms loaded with pizza boxes. 

Kevin, Charlie assumed. 

Formalities were met and the gang took to a large table on the second floor to tuck into the food. 

"Pizza is especially good tonight," Abby commented tucking into a piping hot cheesey slice.

"It's not bad," Charlie commented of hand.

The chatter died down.

"Let me guess, you can make pizza, as well as great pancakes?" 

"Perhaps I can," Charlie smiled.

"Are you saying you can make better pizza that papa? Are you badmouthing papa john. Don't listen to her John."

"Abby she's a cook," Holtz chipped in, "and as I remember, her pizza is the bomb."

"And it's only got better in the 5 years I've been away." 

Abby had heart eyes. For Charlie, but mainly for Pizza.


	10. Quiet Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little filler chapter. I've not forgot you all. Love Nutz x

For the first time in a long time, Jillian Holtzmann went home. She walked the streets with her sister, to the house left by their parents. They kicked their shoes off next to the front door. Charlie made a cup of tea for herself and a warm mug of hot chocolate for Jill. They sat in the livingroom surrounded by boxes Charlie had fetched from storage. They flicked through record boxes full of vinyl, old ones left by their parents, that they had grown up listening to and newer ones added by themselves either new or hunted down second hand. 

"I think there's some missing," Charlie grumbled, thumbing through another box, "And it's one of my favourites." She sighed and flopped onto the rug, laying down, mug of tea propped on her stomach. She tilted her head as she watched Holtz get up from the floor and press a button on the record player, crackling filtered through the speakers, along with a familar sound. She lay back on the carpet beside her sister "I didn't come here often whilst you were gone. But sometimes it was nice to get away from everything. I'd come and listen to this. I missed you. I wished you were here." 

"We're just two lost souls, swimming in a fish bowl. Year after year," they both sang gentley.

And they just lay there together as the record played, the needle jumping and popping in the well worn vinyl as Wish you were here by Pink Floyd played out into the dimly lit room. The house was home again.


	11. Fire and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Open a window."  
> "Is that your cooking?"  
> "Motherfucker."  
> "I'm going to be sick."  
> "Y'all crazy."  
> "Guys, I can't hear properly."

Holtz was up and out of the house fairly early. She liked to get a good start to the day and had a few ideas floating around, including finally getting round to starting that Proton shotgun she'd been thinking about for a while. Charlie had also been up early catching plans for the morning, unpacking more stuff and going for a ride on her dirt bike, to check out a nearby track she'd found online. 

"I could swing by around lunch at the firestation? Whip something up." 

"Yeah I found this Aga the other week, gave it a clean up and hooked it up. Give it go, sure the guys would love some food that's not a sub from the local," Holtz grinned, throwing her duffle over her shoulder. Charlie was sat on the bottom stairs, pulling dirt bike boots on. She was dressed in dirt pants and jersey. 

"Sure thing. Hey Holtz, talk to gilbert yeah?" 

"Mmhm shut up."

"I love ya."

"Love you too asshole."

 

So around 1 oclock, when Holtzmann's stomach was beginning to growl, she was glad to hear the unruly sound of the dirt bike. She nudged Erin slightly, who was holding whilst she was soldering, nodding across the lab to where Abby sat. Her desk was near the window and she was currently not so subtly trying to look for the source of the noise. 

A door could be heard open and shutting downstairs and moments later Kevin appeared in the doorway with Charlie following up the rear. Still dressed in biker gear with a large backpack, she was trying not to trail mud over the floor and was already carrying her boots in one hand. "Sorry for the mud guys." 

"Just dump it with our bustin' gear, mud, slime it's all the same." Erin offered up, pointing towards the lockers and benches in one corner. 

"Thanks, wasn't expecting it to be that muddy. Was good to get out though. Is there somewhere I can change?" 

Holtz piped up, "There's a few rooms upstairs, shower too. Knock yourself out. Think one of them is empty, or just use mine." 

"I'll show you up," Patty offered, "Shower is crazy confusing man, you gotta like wack it high and then low again otherwise you either gonna freeze to death or like burn man, and you got like crazy white people skin. Probably get sunburn from the shower man." 

Charlie laughed and shrugged, "Curse of the ginger."

They disappeared upstairs, laughing. Erin and Holtz had been subtly watching Abbys reaction to the whole thing. She had seemed to light up when Charlie had arrived and watched the interaction with everyone over the top of her computer. She looked slightly glazed over, slightly smitten, slightly dejected from the lack of interaction. 

Patty returned back downstairs relatively quickly. "Pointed her to the spare room, man that girl was sweaty. Smelt like a gym sock." 

Holtz snorted, "Suprisingly when she was younger she hated showering, lucky if you could get her in once a week. Now she's grumpy if there's a hair out of place." 

A hairdryer suddenly sounded above them, "And she literally takes about 3 minutes to shower." 

The hairdryer stopped moments later, and a few minutes after that, footsteps sounded on the stairs. 

Erin and Holtz looked across to gauge Abbys reactions. Abby glanced over her laptop yet again, twirling her pen between her fingers. Charlie slowly appeared from the third floor, legs clad in black skinny jeans, followed by her torso and bare colourful arms, the black muscle vest she was wearing hung from her shoulders. Abby smiled slightly and her cheeks gained a pink tinge. Then she looked back to her computer. 

Everyone went back to their work. Erin holding, Holtz soldering, Abby typing away and Patty with her nose in a book. Even Kevin was on his phone, probably instagraming mike hat pictures. 

Charlie had unpacked her backpack and after quickly whipping up some fresh corriander and beef meatballs and popping them in the oven, had a pan of tinned tomatoes with garlic and some herbs simmering away along with some fluffy rice. 

It wasn't until 25 minutes later with meatballs, rice and a smooth sauce over the top in dishes for everyone, that she had picked up a large chefs knife and was just about to destone the last avocado that a loud bang echoed the second floor and smoke began to fill the room and with the knife wedged deep into her palm, blood began pouring down her forearm.

Panic followed.

"Open a window."

"Is that your cooking?"

"Motherfucker."

"I'm going to be sick."

"Y'all crazy."

"Guys, I can't hear properly."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Open a window." :Abby  
> "Is that your cooking?" :Holtz  
> "Motherfucker." :Charlie  
> "I'm going to be sick." :Erin  
> "Y'all crazy." :Patty  
> "Guys, I can't hear properly." :Kevin


	12. The clean up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please dear god eat the food. I didn't bleed for people to go hungry."

Patty being well, Patty, opened the windows, the smoke being quickly pulled out of the room, clearing everyones vision. The small flames were quickly dealt with by Holtzmann and a small extingusher. Erin, who was as white as a sheet, had turned the other way and had her eyes tightly shut. She wasn't good with blood. Kevin had told everyone he was going out to get some fresh air as he could hear abit better, but his eyes were hurting. 

Abby had quickly grabbed a clean kitchen towel from the side and headed to Charlie who had already elevated her hand above heart level. Blood all down her left arm, decorating it red. She pushed the folded up towel against the palm of her hand, pressure helping stem the flow. 

"Are you okay?" Abby asked, gripping tightly the aloft hand, slightly tiptoeing. 

"Peachey keen, you reach okay up there?" Charlie grinned back, looking down at her, the height difference literally an couple of inches at most. 

"I can leave you to bleed to death if you want? Get Erin to come over and help." 

"Yeah I don't think thats an option Abby, she's whiter than casper over here." Holtz informed them.

"Just tell me I didn't bleed on the food." 

Abby smiled, "You didn't bleed on the food, dumb ass. Sit down and lets get you sorted out, so we can actually eat lunch. Cos I think we're all starving. Patty can you get the first aid kit please?"

"Already got it. Kit for you, Water for Erin." 

Abby removed the towel, the blood flow mostly slowed now, admiring the deep cut running through the thumb section of her palm. "This is probably gonna need some stitches and cleaning." 

"I can do it," Patty announced from beside Holtzmann and a more flesh toned Erin. "I was a nurse for a little while. Plus I still crossstitch. Keep the fingers nimble and all."

"Yeah, that's fine, thanks Patty," Charlie sat on the stool near Abbys desk as Patty began to set up what she needed from the first aid kit, Abby still stood beside the makeshift kitchen looking kinda lost.

"Y'all know this is gonna hurt right?" Patty told her. 

"Hey Abby," Charlie called, her voice kind soft and small, "I might need a hand to squeeze." 

And that's how it was, Patty stitched her up, whilst her other hand was held between both of Abbys. Abby watched her face with concern and Charlies winces were followed by a smile and a wink to show her she was okay. 

Across the room Holtzmann was relaying everything to Erin who was watching her eyes light up as she explained about the interactions between Abby and her Sister.

Charlie piped up.

"Please dear god eat. I didn't bleed for people to go hungry."


	13. Unlucky for some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pew pew."  
> "Did she just use finger guns?"   
> "Fucking Nerds."   
> "I think we technically count as nerds too."   
> "Shut up or I'll punch you in the face."   
> "I'll punch all y'all in the face if you don't shut up. Crazy fucking bitches."

With her hand bandaged up and a little help from Erin now the blood was gone, Charlie served up food for everyone, a portion saved for Kevin if he ever came back. They sat gathered around the table on the third floor.

The third floor was huge. Well all of the firehouse was big. With the first floor mainly open and empty it housed the ecto 1 and ecto 2 respectively, as well as a large office space towards the back where Kevin spent most of his days. Patty had many bookcases in that area too. Mainly because she didn't trust her babies around Holtzmann, no matter how good natured she was, she was likely to accidently set, well anything on fire. 

The second floor was mainly a lab. Wipeboards and large desks for Abby and Erin, with a reading and research nook for Patty on one side. Holtzmanns workbenches and machinery took up the other half, with their gear off to oneside with a locker room style set up to hang clothes above a bench.

The third floor had a communal area, a small currenly out of order kitchen area (hense the aga on the second floor) and a diningroom table. There were also a couple of sofas and a lazyboy gathered around a fairly large flat screen tv with a coffee table in the middle. A corridor ran down off the communal area with doors off to the left and right, 4 rooms and with a bathroom at the end. No one had properly moved items in to any of the rooms, except Holtzmann who had been known to stay late at the takeaway and had decided some home comforts might come in handy. 

Charlie had changed earlier in what she thinks was Pattys room. Which was bare except bedding, a towel folded over the radiator and a large book on the bedside table. Nothing else showed the room as lived in. 

The mood was fairly relaxed around the dining table, the earlier drama forgotten about, now that their hunger had been fed, plates emptying by the second. 

Patty hummed satisfied, "Girl that was amazing. Real flavourful." 

Positive comments were thrown around and Charlie just smiled and shrugged it off, though the tips of her ears turned bright red.

"Aww is ickle Nutzy embarassed," Hotz annouced loudly, leaning over and her sisters hair.

"I will end you, one handed and everything," Charlie grumbled, fork set down on her empty plate to reach her good hand up and fix her hair. 

"Nah you won't. She think she's a badass with all those tattoos but they're mostly nerd stuff, like marvel, pokemon, a dinosaur and that guy you fucked with Han Solo." 

"Suck one, battery licker." 

Charlie stuck out her tongue. Holtz suck hers out in return. 

"Anyhow, how about movie night?" Erin chirped up. "People sticking round for abit. Think we deserve a quiet night after all that."

Agreements were mumbled throughout the group and everyone made there way across to the sofas, "Y'all best keep your asses outta ma chair," Patty called over her shoulder as she headed to the bathroom. "And pick something good." 

Erin took a seat on one of the sofas, which Holtzmann then vaulted over the back of landing heavily against her shoulder. "Would you atleast try to be careful," Erin grumbled pushing her upright. Holtz just stuck her tongue out and put her feet in Erins lap. Abby had taken her seat on the other sofa. "This seat taken?" Charlie asked, standing beside the empty side. "Yeah, you're gonna have to sit on the floor." 

So she did. Right in front of the empty space. 

"You're an idiot." Abby stated. 

Charlie tilted her head back, and grinned up at her, "Yes. Yes I am." 

"Atleast we know where she gets it front," Erin said, giving up trying to get Holtzmanns feet out of her lap, her hands now resting on her calves. 

"Get up here or I'm gonna mess your hair up," Abby threatened. 

"Alright, alright." Charlie settled in the sofa, beside her, bandaged hand resting on the arm, her other hand resting against her thigh. Their arms were just touching. 

Once Patty had returned they began flicking through to find a film. 

"I'm gonna go sort some popcorn whilst you guys pick, anyone want anything?" Erin asked, getting up from beneath Jills feet. 

"Can you get me a coke please babe?" Holtz asked, flashing a smile over the back of the sofa. 

"Got it. Pew pew."

"Did she just use finger guns?"

"Fucking Nerds."

"I think we technically count as nerds too."

"Shut up or I'll punch you in the face."

"I'll punch all y'all in the face. Crazy fucking bitches."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pew pew."  
> "Did she just use finger guns?"   
> "Fucking Nerds."   
> "I think we technically count as nerds too."   
> "Shut up or I'll punch you in the face."   
> "I'll punch all y'all in the face if you don't shut up. Crazy fucking bitches."


	14. Tea and avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you hiding?"   
> "I'm just making tea."  
> "You've been in here 20 minutes."  
> "It needs to brew."  
> "I've seen the tea you drink. It's paler than you. So why are you hiding?"

By the time Erin had returned, Patty had already chosen a film. A horror film, much to Charlies dismay. 

So she had spent the last 30 minutes staring at a very specific spot about a foot above the TV, and unlike her sister was faking watching intently. Instead had been loudly reciting the lyrics to Bohemian Rhapsody in her head in an attempt to drown out the creepy music and screams of the onscreen characters. She had been sweating slightly in a good way at the prospect of sitting through a film with Abby and the hand previously resting on her knee had moved to the space between them, hoping perhaps to be brave enough to at some point take hold of Abby's hand, until a loud bang had echoed from the surround sound and she had flinched, hand returning to her own thigh. She wasn't even sure Abby would want to hold her hand, she didn't really know what was starting between them, if anything. Unlike what was being to unfold between her sister and Erin, who also seemed less than thrilled over a horror film, and was now partly sat in Holtzmann's lap, her face hidden behind her shoulder.

The painkillers from earlier were beginning to wear off and she used it as an excuse to leave the room and make a cup of tea. 

Now almost 20 minutes later she was perched on the worktop in the kitchen area, lukewarm mug of tea in her good hand. 

"Are you hiding?" Erin asked quietly, popping her head around the end cabinet, before making her way into the small kitchen.  
"I'm just making tea," Charlie repiled, gaze not leaving the spot she had picked out on the wood flooring.  
"You've been in here 20 minutes."  
"It needs to brew," Charlie mumbled.  
"I've seen the tea you drink. It's paler than you. So why are you hiding?" Erin asked again gently, placing her hand on Charlies shoulder. She hadn't yet seen her like this, and could see the same quiet and unguarded character that Holtzmann sometimes showed when she was feeling vulnerable. 

Charlie sighed, "I don't like horror films. I'm probably not going to sleep for a week, even though I've not been watching properly. Holtz loves scary films, used to watch them when we were younger. I'd end up sleeping top to tail with her for a week or so after."

Smiling gently Erin replied, "Yeah me to. Usually I would go camp out in your sisters lab at the old place. Keep myself awake for as long as possible, and then if I did fall asleep on the couch then I wasn't alone."

"She likes you, you know," Charlie voiced, quietly into the kitchen, "She's never really liked anyone."

Erin snorted, "Holtzmann gets women all the time."

"Yeah, but have you ever noticed her actually go out with any of them, or like text any of the number she gets."

Erin frowned and stuttered, "I er, I don't know."

Charlie smiled softly, "Take it from me. She likes you. Heck she'd probably let you top and tail tonight if you're scared. I think she said we were going to stay over here."

Erin blushed, "I erm, it's not like, anyway, what about you?"

Charlie puffed out her chest and finally took a drink of her tea, then took the pain pills that were sat on the side, shrugging, "I dunno, probably kip on the sofa." She flexed her bandaged hand, wincing slightly.

"You know Abby could probably sort you a fresh dressing out, Patty was just leaving when I came in here. Something about her ride was here and she needs her beauty sleep. She's away at a wedding for a few days."

"She wouldn't mind?" Charlie asked, looking a bit more perky at the mention of Abby.

"Nah, I don't think she'd mind," Erin said heading towards the kitchen door, "Oh and I think she wouldn't mind holding the other one either." Erin grinned over her shoulder as she left quickly. 

"Hey, wait up, what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's super short and super late. Creative tea is brewing. It's just taking a while to decide where to take this and how to develop it. Thanks for being patient guys and gals.


	15. Do you want to leave the light on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We've been gone 5 minutes and it's chaos."

Charlie almost bumped into the back of Erin following her out of the kitchen as she had stopped in the doorway to the livingroom.   
"We've been gone literally 5 minutes. This is chaos." Erin exclaimed loudly. The film appeared forgotten, screaming playing away in the background whilst Abby and Holtzmann were hid behind opposing sofas, rather strategically appearing to be flicking popcorn across the room at each other. Holtzmann currently had pieces in her hair. The foor surrounding Abbys sofa covered in snackfood.   
"Right that's it." Erin announced, walking across the livingroom and taking away the dishes. Charlie took that as an oppertunity to flick the tv back onto the netflix home screen and off the woman currently being dragged by something or another.   
Erin placed the dishes on the coffee table and pointed at Holtzmann, "You are going to get the hoover and sort this out..."  
"But Abby."  
"Nope. Don't care. You hoover up. And Abby is going to change Charlie's dressing."   
Holtzmann huffed and headed off downstairs to collect the hoover.   
Abby had emerged from where she had been hiding behind the sofa and gathered the first aid kit Patty had left behind before she left.   
"I've got some anticeptic spray in my room." Abby guestured down the corridor. They stopped at one of the first doors and Charlie followed her inside.   
It looked like Abby had been planning to spend more time here than Patty. The room was painted a light grey, with a deep teal feature wall. There were small nicknacks on a book case and on the dressing table. It was nice. It was welcoming. Especially the large double bed in the middle of the room. The duvet was striped to match the decor and a thick fluffy throw lay on the bottom of the bed.   
Charlie moved silently to sit on the edge of the bed and Abby dug what she needed from the draws next to her bed. They were both silent as she unwrapped, cleaned and rewrapped the wound. Only the sound of hoover from the livingroom could be heard. The hoover cut off as Abby finished and Charlie listened to two set of footsteps wander past the room but only one door open and shut.   
"Sounds like Erin won't have to worry about sleeping on her own tonight," Charlie smiled softly, "Thanks for this. I'm gonna head off. Might sleep on the sofa."  
"Stay," Abby requested quietly. "I noticed you weren't actually watching the film," she admitted, "I know Erin would be scared alone. So stay. If you want."

"Okay. Thanks."

Abby disappeared to the bathroom with pajamas and in search of a spare toothbrush. Eventually they were both ready for bed. Abby taking the left side, normally just sleeping in the middle. Charlie lay down on top of the duvet and took the hand Abby had left out on top of the bed.   
The light was flicked off and the room fell into darkness. 

"You can get under the duvet," Abby informed her, amusement tinging her voice. 

Quietly Charlie slipped under the quilt. Still laying flat on her back next to Abby. Hands found hands again and thats how they fell asleep. Charlie fully clothed and sweating to death. Abby in her jammies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to perhaps cover what might have happened at the end of this chapter between Erin and Holtz if people would like. Just as a bit of a short filled. Thanks for still reading guys. You're all amazing.


	16. I'd hoover my room for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You like me."

By the time Holtzmann had dragged the hoover upstairs, Charlie and Abby had disappeared. She grumbled, Henry may be cute, but he is impractical as fuck.  
Erin was sat on the edge of the couch.   
"Where'd everyone go?"  
"Abby's changing Charlies dressing. They've gone to Abbys room."   
Holtz stuck her tongue out and waggled her eyebrows, plugging in the hoover, "Hey hey, cheeky Charlie."

With the hoover running and Holtzmann doing a stellar Freddie Mercury impression, Erin gathered herself, in her head words were racing.

"You like me." Erin whispered out into the room. The words seemed foreign on her tongue. The sound drowned out by the hoover. "You. Like me." She repeated the words again, only slightly louder, but at the exact moment Holtzmann flicked the hoover off. 

"What now?" Holtzmann asked, eyebrow raised. 

"You like me." Erin's eyes were large like saucers, the words finally sinking in. 

"Yeah you're alright I guess." Holtzmann shrugged, "I mean I though I'd made it pretty clear." 

"Charlie told me." 

"Ah but hot stuff I've been telling you too," Holtzmann laughed off.

Erin shook her head, "Jillian. I'm serious. Charlie told me." 

The smile on Jills face fell slowly, sobering at the use of her first name. 

Erin, whos face was now a fairly deep shade of red and had been greatly impersonating a goldfish for several moments, cleared her throat and with eyes firmly on the ground, spouted, "Ilikeyoutoo.canisleepwithyoucosimscared."

Holtzmanns eyebrows nearly left her face they raised so high. "Gilbert. Trying to get into my bed so quickly. Atleast buy a girl dinner." 

Erin huffed, getting up off the sofa, "You're an asshole."

Holtzmann quickly followed catching her by the hand.  
"Sorry. I know you don't like scarey films. I should have got Patty to pick something else." 

"It's okay. I just, I don't like sleeping alone in the dark after. It reminds me of her," Erin mumbled, meaning the old lady who haunted her for years. 

Holtz nodded, answering seriously, "I'll stay with you tonight, or as long as you need you know. We will have to sleep in your room however, because mine is not quite liveable yet. Also I have lost the door key." 

Erin shook her head, "Come on, I'll lead you some pajamas."  
"I sleep nude."  
"Not today buddy."  
Leading Holtzmann down the corridor and into her room.   
Erin found her out a large tshirt to sleep in and some pajamas of her own then Holtz disappeared to brush her teeth. By the time Erin returned Holtz was perched on the edge of the bed.   
"I erm, didn't know what side you sleep on."  
"Usually sleep in the middle." 

They both crawled under the duvet and Erin flicked off the bedside light. It was quiet, only the sound of the traffic passing by outside.

Erin spoke quietly, "Will you hold me."

And Holtzmann shuffled closer, gently placing an arm over her and bringing her face so Erins hair just tickled her cheek. Her voice broke slightly as she spoke "Of course."


	17. She's beauty. She's grace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't think I wanna know."  
> *whispers*   
> "I wanna know."

Erin couldn't be sure how long she's been asleep nor did she have any concept of what time it may now be. She was no longer facing away from Holtzmann instead they were now a few inches apart, legs tangled as Holtzmann quietly drooled on the pillow beside her. Without her glasses her face looked smaller. Delicate yet striking cheekbones and features relaxed as she slept.   
"Did your mamma not tell you it was rude to stare?"  
Erin rolled her eyes as Holtzmann cracked one of hers open, bright blue sparkling iris greeting her. She made to shuffle out from under Holtzmanns arm, legs untangling when the arm looped her lower back and pulled her back in.   
"Not so fast. I'm enjoying this morning snuggle."  
Erins cheeks flushed, "Me too." She mumbled squishing her face into the pillow. She peeked one eye in Jills direction when she heard her clear her throat a few times, she was now looking at the ceiling. Bravely she reached out, pushing her blonde curls back from her eyes and cupping her cheek to turn her face back towards her half hidden one.   
"I erm, I do like you. I like this. Being with you. Around you. Girls flirt with me and want my attention, but they never see me. They don't understand. They just used me. But you. You get me Gilbert. You do whats best fo me and you try to get me to be my best too."   
Erin burried under the duvet, till just her eyes were poking over the top. Holtzmann could still see the blush.   
"I mhhk newh noo." She mumbled.  
"What was that?"   
Erin huffed and rolled her eyes, quickly poking her chin above cover level, "I like you too." Before ducking back under. Her eyes wide. Jillian smiled. It was big, full over teeth and dimples. Honest.   
Erin came out from under the duvet. "I really like you too. And don't be upset that Charlie told me. I think we needed a push. Both of us. You never ask me to be anything that I'm not. You believe in me too. You drive me crazy and I'm kinda crazy for you."   
Erin smiled at Holtzmann, a soft and shy smile. They were looking at each other. Holtzmann was sure Erins face was getting closer. Erin could feel Holtzmanns soft hair against her cheeks. She could her something. They both could hear distant thudding noises. Laughter. Charlies laughter. Abby, squealing and laughing.. wait what.   
"Stop it."  
"No, you brought this on yourself."   
"Enough. Enough already make it stop."   
"Sniff it."   
"You are a terrible person."  
"Abby come back."   
"Not a chance Pepe."  
"Did you just call me a skunk. I have feelings you know." 

Erin and Holtz looked at each other.   
"I don't think I wanna know." Erin looked confused.  
Holtz looked gleeful, manic even.  
"I wanna know."


	18. Pit of doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your face is basically in my arm pit. I don't see how I can be to blame."

When Abby woke she was warm and the fabric beneath her cheek was soft. Softer than her bedding. And it smelt warm, like sandlewood and bergamot with floral notes. It was masculine but gentle. As she finally opened her eyes she could see during the night she had found her way onto Charlie's chest. She could hear the gentle thrumb of her heartbeat through her ribs. She smiled to herself. Abby had found her during the night and they had become close. Her body was comfortable with Charlie. It felt good and right. She sighed and pulled back slightly to look up at Charlie.  
"Hey sleepy head." Charlie was already awake, bandaged hand above her head, resting against the headboard, her other arm was over Abbys shoulder. Now that she was more awake she could feel Charlies fingers playing with the end of her ponytail, which was probably worse for wear after sleeping.  
"Morning. You know you smell really good," Abby commented, her face tilted to look up.  
Charlie blushed.  
"Don't get soft on me now. If it makes you down to earth then your arm pit smells terrible."  
Charlie laughed. "I slept in my clothes. And this is a vest. These hell pits have been airing my friend. Plus your face is basically in my arm pit. I don't see how I'm to blame."  
Abby pushed herself up and off Charlie, to settle next to her on the pillow.  
"Naww come back. You just said I smell nice." Charlie leaned over Abby. "Sniff me."  
"Stop it." Abby laughed  
"No, you brought this on yourself." Charlie wrestled her one handed trying to get close to Abby.  
"Enough. Enough already make it stop." Abby tried to fight her off. Aiming for tickling her ribs.  
Charlie tried to get her armpit closer, "Sniff it."   
"You are a terrible person." Abby tickled her away and moved to get away.  
"Abby come back." Charlie pouted as Abby sat under the duvet at the far side of the bed.  
"Not a chance Pepe." Charlie's jaw dropped.  
"Did you just call me a skunk. I have feelings you know."  
She laid down good and bandaged hand clutched over her heart. Abby shuffled back along and Charlie lifted her arm allowing her to snuggled back into her vest.  
"Honestly you do smell so good. I'm sure even your armpit of doom smells good to me."  
Charlie chuckled, Abby grinned, resting her chin on Charlies sternum looking up at her. Then she noticed.  
"Why are you squinting at me?"  
"Why are you squinting back?"  
"I don't have my glasses on... oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is wearing Tom Ford Black Orchid.


	19. Didn't see it coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've never had a girlfriend."  
> "I've never had anything."

"Hold on a second." Charlie jumped out of bed and Abby watched as she disappeared from the room, full dressed in jeans and vest from yesterday. 

Abby took the oppertunity to roll over and grab her glasses from the bedside table and sit up against the pillows, quickly fixing her destroyed ponytail to something a little more neat. 

When Charlie returned she had her bag from yesterday over her shoulder. Dropping it next to the bed she made herself comfy on top before leaning over a pulling out a small square case. 

"Promise you won't laugh," she asked seriously. 

Abby smiled, "Sweetie I'm not gonna laugh." 

Opening the case she pulled out her glasses and popped them on. Pushing them firmly up her nose. She grinned turning to Abby. "Still smoking right?" 

Abbys breath caught. Unlike Abbys fairly feminine glasses, Charlies were round and tortoiseshell. The shape contrasted with her face highlighting the sharpness of her square jaw. Even with messy hair, Abby could only flush, "Yeah. Pretty handsome."

It was Charlies turn to look anywhere but at Abby. "I used to hate wearing them when I was young, but I needed to. So I took to wearing contacts, but I struggle with them. As I got older I started to like wearing glasses. They made me, well me I guess. I still wear contacts when I've been biking. Cos glasses get a bit in the way cos of the helmet. So I usually swap back to my glasses when I get home. Even if they do steam up in the kitchen." 

Charlie leaned back against the cushions, fiddling with her fingers. 

Abby watched as she played with a ring on her hand before speaking up, "I used to hate wearing mine to. I was excited at first. The idea of having glasses, picking them out myself and obviously being able to see better in science," she sighed and looked at the picture on the bookcase, of young Abby and Erin, around 11 years of age, "But kids were mean. Broke them. Laughed. Fat kid. Now the fat kids got glasses. But they picked on Erin too. Ghost girl. Pushed her. I stood up for her. And learned to stand up for myself. Loved myself for who I was. Plus I had Erin. I'm glad I have her again." 

Charlie took her hand between her good one and bad one.

"I think you are beautiful. I erm, I like you. I've never had a girlfriend or anything before. But I like you," she stumbled over her words, reminding Abby of Holtzmann at the bar.

Abby smiled and chuckled softly, "I've never had anything before. I've never liked anyone before." 

Charlies smiled dropped.

"But I like you."


	20. It's a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Holtzmann!"

Holtzmann laughed and pulled Erin back close to her. Erin chuckled into her neck. She reached up and ran her fingers through Jillians thick curly hair.   
"Do you think they're getting along?" Erin asked.   
"Oh I think they're getting along just fine," Holtzmann replied, "Charlie can be abit crazy. Her and Abby should get along fine. Abby has a great sense of humor."

"You're hair is so soft," Erin commented pulling   
"Gilbert stop distracting me. We were just getting somewhere," Holtzmann mumbled, nuzzling into Erin's neck.   
Erin blushed, feeling warm and cosey. She thought back to all the flirting from Holtzmann, the way she went that extra mile for her, fetching coffee for Holtz when she was working and how Jillian always made gadgets extra special for her in return. But she wanted to do this the right way.   
"Wait."  
Jillian pulled back like lightening. "Sorry I..."  
"No, I just mean. Well. Let's go out. On a date or something. I want to take you out."   
"Smooth Gilbert. Yes. I would like that. I'll have to start getting ready." Holtzmann got out of bed and started collecting her clothes off Erins floor.  
Erin blushed, "I'm glad. Whatever will you wear, being locked out of your room."  
Holtz rubbed the back of her neck, "Erm, about that, " She fished in the pocket of her dungrees, and held up a keyring with a singular key. "I may have told a tiny fib. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and you had fresh laundry and... oh no you don't." Erin had dashed a pillow at Holtzmann face, who had quickly exited leaving it to hit the door.


	21. Defying Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I feel like Gilbert needs to take a look at this, how? I mean the laws of physics have been broken."  
> "Shut up and eat your breakfast."

It was around 1 in the afternoon by the time Abby and Charlie finally decided to surface from out the warmth of the duvet. They'd heard doors opening and closing, muffled chatting and eventually the sound of footsteps disappearing down the staircase.   
Charlies stretched out, rather cat like, "Do you want to shower first or do you want me to go? I take like 3 minutes."  
Abby snorted, "That's precise. I don't mind."  
"Well, I'll go first and then I can get started on some breakfast."  
Abby snuggled back down in the duvet. "Sounds like a plan."

Charlie gathered up her bag and headed off to the bathroom, gathering her towel from yesterday off the radiator in the hallway. It took her literally 3 minutes in the shower, a precise, calculated routine that allowed her to maximise the amount of time she got in bed. She dressed for the day, yesterdays jeans and a black short sleeve t-shirt, with a white back print from her favourite coffee shop back home. It depicted a coffee cup in the clouds with steam rising from it. She ran the towel through her hair, to stop it dripping and headed back into the bedroom. She could see the top of Abby's head poking out from under the duvet. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she poked at the Abby shaped lump beneath the covers.  
A grumble came from beneath the covers before Abby emerged. "I'm up, I'm up."

"Can I borrow your hairdryer?"  
Abby pulled her hairdryer from one of her draws and Charlie quickly blasted her hair as she gathered together a robe and a towel. "I won't be long," she turned to leave as the hairdryer cut off. Charlie's hair was dry and flopping. It looked soft and fell over her eyes slightly. Damn she was cute. She blushed to herself and disappeared for her shower.

Charlie was just plating up slices of french toast with some sliced banana and salted caramel sauce, when Abby made it down to the temporary kitchen slash lab.   
"I feel like Gilbert needs to take a look at this, how? I mean the laws of physics have been broken." Abby gestured to her now perfectly quiffed hair, no longer near her eyes as it would probably have dangled over the glasses she had put on, contacts forgotten about.   
"Shut up and eat your breakfast." Charlie laughed, pulling out a chair for her at the table.


	22. Are you mocking me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sounds like they're already dating."  
> "Shut up Jillian."  
> "Yeah shut up Jillian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sick as fuck. So worlds tiniest chapter. If I sleep and feel okay they I will maybe create another chapter. Who knows. All I know is I'm running out of kleenex.

It was around 6 when Erin and Holtz arrived back at the lab. Abby and Charlie were sat together on the sofa upstairs, Abby flicking through a paranormal book with her legs across Charlie's lap, whilst she was browsing on her laptop looking for food trucks. 

"Whatcha think of this one?" Charlie had just spun the computer so Abby could see the screen as the other two came up the stairs. Holtzmann had hands deep in her pockets and Erin was now wearing a neck scarf that Abby was very sure belonged to Holtz. 

"Yeah I like that. Hey look who's back from their date. You guys have fun?" 

Erin turned red and even Holtz's ears turned pink, "Yeah, it was good. Nice really. Yeah."

"Aww they had a nice date. Awww. AWWWW, aren't they cute. Cuties. N'aww," Charlie mocked, Abby rolled her eyes. "Leave them alone."

Erin snorted and Holtzmann chirped up, "Sounds like they're already dating."

"Shut up Jillian." Abby, launched a cushion off the sofa.

Erin ducked behind Holtz, laughing as the tables turned on Abby.

"Yeah, shut up Jillian." Charlie repeated, grinning from behind the screen of her computer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys. Enjoy. Sorry its so short again. Feedback always great.


	23. 33rpm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How do you literally attract every woman on the planet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holtzbert flashback alert. This is not a drill.

*Flashback*

Holtzmann was sat on the sofa, foot tapping waiting for Erin to finish getting ready. She was nervous of course, she had a date with Erin fricking Gilbert. She had pulled on her best slacks, a pair of black corderoys, and a grey shirt, sleeves rolled up, with a emerald green waistcoat. With the weather gettng colder she had her long coat over the arm of the sofa and a burgandy chunky scarf she sometimes wore that Charlie had once made. 

Erin was sat in her room on the edge of the bed. Her hair was done, fringe perfect. Dressed in skinny dark blue jeans and a crisp white blouse under a black sweater. Whilst her style had relaxed somehow Erin Gilbert never dresses down for an occasion. And this was a date. A date with Jillian Fricking Holtzmann.

"Pull it together Gilbert. You were brave enough to ask her on a date, now get out there," she whispered to her reflection.

She picked up her grey wool coat and headed out into the livingroom. As she walking into the room, Holtz rose to meet her. 

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, ready to go Gilbert?" Holtz enquired. 

Erin nodded, and set off toward the stair case, "Sure, where you thinking?" 

Holtz dramatically clutched her chest as they reached the bottom floor, "You mean to say you don't have something planned? May I remind you this was your idea. Woo me Gilbert." 

Erin blushed and stammered, "Well I, it's a nice day, a little chilly, but I thought we could go for a walk, the park perhaps, and go to that little coffee place a few blocks away."

"The one that does the candy cane hot chocolate near christmas?" Holtz perked up, she loved that place.

"Yeah. Might be a little early for that though."

Holtzmann smiled and opened the door, "Lead the way my lady." 

The strolled the first block in peaceful silence.

"Are you glad your sister is back?" 

Holtz smiled and it was wide and honest, "Like you wouldn't believe. What do you think about her and Abby?"

Erin shrugged, pulling up the collar on her coat, "I dunno. Abby's never dated anyone. Never even shown an interest. I mean she can spot when someone is attractive, mentally or physically, but she's never gone after anyone. Charlie seems nice though. Honest and funny. You can definately tell you're sisters, despite looks." 

"You know Charlie is the same."

Erin looked puzzled, "I don't understand."

"She doesn't usually date people either. She likes women don't get me wrong. She tends to be physically detatched, she literally doesn't like being touched. She likes being with people, but not all the baggage, cos after some time people start asking questions. Why can't I touch you. Don't you like me. Aren't you attracted to me. Blah blah," Holtzmann frowned, rolling her eyes and then shook her head, "She's a good person. She'll do anything for anyone. If Abby can break down those barriers for her. Or be there for her no matter what. Then that would make me happy." 

Erin smiled at Holtzmann, "That's really sweet. What about you though, what would make you happy?" 

Holtzmann eyes went wide behind her glasses, and she grinned teeth showing, nodding in Erins direction, "Candy cane cocoa."

Turning around Erin realised they'd come to a hault ouside the cafe. 

"It's not even november yet, theres no way you'll get one," Erin commented as she made there way inside, the cafe was cosey, but busy on the cold afternoon and all the tables were full. 

"You okay getting it to takeaway? We can head to the park like you said?" Holtzmann asked her, digging into her trouser pocket and pulling out a battered leather wallet, "Whatcha having Gilbert? Coffee, Black, 1 and half sugars?" 

They joined the back of the queue, "Yes please. Hey you can't pay this was my idea?"

Holtz raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, well. I'm paying anyway. So ner." She stuck her tongue out and winked.

Erin blushed.

"Hey, what can I get for you today?" The server asked. Erin sized her up, mid twenties, she had long bright red hair, her lip pierced and was currently oggling Holtz like she was the chefs special. 

Holtz oblivous to the matter, grinned as usual, "Yeah can I get a large black coffee whatever you've got as blend of the day, precisely 1 and a half sugars, to go. And I know it's early, but any chance of a peppermint candy cane hot chocolate?"

The girl looked over her shoulder into the shelves, before turning back to Holtz, leaning forward slightly, cleavage on show. "Sure, would you like that large and to go?" 

"Yeah, thank you." 

"No problem," and with that she was off making their drinks, occasionally throwning a look over her shoulder to Holtzmann. 

By the time they left with hot drinks in hand Erin was feeling a little dejected by the time they reached to park and took a seat on a bench. They watched the autumn leaves falling.

"How do you literally attract every woman on the planet?" She asked, her cold and nervous hands wrapped tightly around the hot cup.

Holtz frowned, "I don't understand."

Erin laughed quietly, "The barista, she was flirting with you. How else do you think you got that drink before christmas?"

Holtz shrugged, "Hadn't noticed, just thought it was cos I asked. Plus I was too busy looking at you, to pay her any mind."

"Holtz, I'm sorry." Erin floundered, reaching to turn up her collar again, the wind picking up slightly and the chill getting to her as they sat. 

"It's okay. You're cold, here," she unwrapped her scarf, leaning over to wrap it around Erins neck gently, it was warm and smelt of Holtzmann, "Wanna get walking? I know a little record store just down the road, we could pop in and keep warm for abit." 

Erin nodded, burrying her nose into the wool to keep warm and because it smelt uniquely like Holtz. 

The record store was once a block away from the firehouse. "I used to come in here all the time," Holtz explained as she walked between the rows and rows of records, "Charlie loves vinyl. Our parents had a good collection, anything from Fleetwood Mac to The Roxettes. Plus a bunch of British music from Charlies birth parents, like Human League and Pink Floyd."

Erin enjoyed listening to her explain about Charlie, her family, well anything infact. 

And so, as they stood by H, Holtzmann flicking through Heart records with one hand, Erin reached out and took the other. Holtzmann didn't stop flicking through the records, but gently squeezed the hand holding hers and Erin noticed that her ears had turned red. 

"A-ha," Holtzmann announced, pulling a record from the stand, "This, Erin Gilbert. Is what I am going to buy you. As your first ever vinyl, which I shall be adding to the collection at my house. Which you can obviously come listen to. Just don't get Charlie started or she will never shut up." She dashed to the counter, before Erin had a chance to see and paid, hiding it within a paper bag.

Erin eventually got her feet moving and found Holtz bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet, paper bag held out expenctantly. 

"Heart?" Erin questioned, reading from the cover. 

Holtzmann took a deep breath and focused on a spot a foot or so to the left of Erins head, "Self titled album from 1985. Track 2."

Erin flipped the album in her hands and quickly found the song. She knew it. She'd heard it before. But she'd heard it play in Holtzmanns lab before.

"I've been lonely," She said quietly, looking up from the cover.

Holtz looked her in the face this time.

"I've been waiting for you," she replied, holding out her hand.

Erin took it, but didn't allow her to start walking. Instead she leant in, pressing her lips gently against Holtzmanns, before pulling away and catching the suprised yet happy grin on her face, "Thank you. This has been the best date." 

They set of walking back to the firehouse. Hand in hand. When they reached the firehouse Holtz took the album from her and placed it with some things she had left on the ground floor, "I'm heading home tonight. You can come over if you want. Listen to some music. You can stay if you'd like?" She asked burrying her hands deep in her pockets, nervous habit.

Erin smiled into her scarf as she started climbing the stairs.

"I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sick and not in the good way. Sorry if this is full of errors and badly written sentences. Haha. I do not cope being ill thats for sure. Hope this was okay for everyone though.


	24. What are you 12?

Erin had disappeared upstairs to the lab she shared with Holtzman, who had gone into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. 

 

Charlie nudged Abby and whispered, "Go upstairs and investigate. Get the DL." 

 

Abby snickered getting up from the couch, "Who says that, what are you 12?" She dodged a cushion thrown from Charlie as she started to head up stairs. 

 

Holtz came from the kitchen to see Abby reach the top of the stairs and decided to leave her and Erin to it. Detouring to the couch she dropped down next to her sister leaning back onto her shoulder. "S'up sis?" 

 

"Looking for a food truck. I was thinking it's time to settle down somewhere, put my food out there for the public." 

 

"Haha yes," Holtz threw her hand up for a high five and Charlie delivered the crispest, "You are amazing." 

 

"How was the date?" Charlie asked, "You know I really like her, she's good for you." 

 

Holtz looked up at her sister and could see how genuine her smile was. "It was good. Really good. I can be myself around her. My quietest and my loudest. She helps me feel more balanced. But the days where I am more, well me, she doesn't mind it. She doesn't try to squash it down or seem embarassed." Her voice was starting to break.

 

Charlie threw her arm around her sisters shoulder and brought her in close. "That's all I want you know." She tousled her curled hair, causing Holtz to squirm out of her grip and push Charlie away. 

 

Holtz grinned at her sister, "By the way, I invited Erin around tonight. How'd you feel about cooking?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated finally. So sorry for leaving you all hanging on for ages. Really lost inspiration but trying to start this back up. Requests for chapters, storyline requests and what you guys and gays want to see would really help. Much love. Peace out.


	25. The Naked Chef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So is he actually naked?   
> Surely that's dangerous.   
> I mean oil can spit.

It was a cool evening as they stepped out onto the street, Erin securing the door to the firehouse. The wind had picked up, the street lamps had come on, the orange light set against the inky sky as the sun set low in the distance. From the firehouse it wasn't a long enough walk to justify the price of a cab, so the four had decided to walk to the Holtzman house. 

"Bloody hell, it's cold out here," Charlie grumbled, breath fogging in the night air.

"You are so british. The only other person who says that is the ginger harry potter guy," Erin commented. She was currently tucked up against Holtz, linked by holding her bicep as they walked the street. 

Holtz laughed, "Erin don't pretend like you've never seen Harry Potter. You know that 'ginger' is Ron Weasley." 

Erin blushed and rolled her eyes, "Just some things are so funny and British." 

"Oh no wait, you want funny and British, Nutz, what's that funny named chef guy you really like? What's he always say? Snazzy, no wait it's, P, P, uhh what is it? Pukka. The pukka man?!" Holtzmann laughed with glee, her eyes glistening behind yellow lenses. Abby and Erin looked confused, "What's a pukka?" 

"It's Jamie Oliver. The Naked chef. He says Pukka to describe, well the undescribeable. Like something is so good theres no words."

"So is he actually naked?" Abby inquired. 

"Surely that's dangerous," Erin chipped in, looking slightly concerned "I mean oil can spit." 

Charlie laughed loudly, breath puffing out in flumes, "No he's not actually naked. Just his programme and cooking style was really stripped back. It was all about cooking for his friends and family. Flashy, but because the food itself was just so good. Not a flashy production. And he used to drive a moped or some little old car." She had a far away look in her eye that the guys noticed. Erin and Abby could tell she took influence from this naked chef. 

They were nearing the house when Holtz' stomach grumbled loudly.

"So what you cookin', good lookin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback great as always. Not sure if anyone is picking back up on this story as I abandoned it like a bad person. Sorry guys. Trying to make it up to you.


	26. Carbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Erin?"  
> "Mushrooms."
> 
> "She's making slutty pasta."  
> "She's making what?"

Charlie laughed at her sisters comment, fishing in her leather jacket pocket for keys to the house. Erin noticed her ears were tinged pink at the tips and wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the comment. She smiled to herself, Holtzmans sister was clearly good looking, even she could see that, but to notice her shy reaction sparked something in her that made her happy Abby was falling for this woman. 

"What's everyone fancying? I can whip up most things I reckon. I got a fair bit of shopping yesterday." 

"Carbs!" Holtz chipped in, running up the steps to the house, "So many carbs." 

Charlie chucked her keys up for her sister to unlock the door. They headed up into hallway, kicking off their shoes and taking off jackets.

"Maybe something with cheese?" Abby chipped in, looking around for the general concensous and getting nods back from the others. They hung up their coats on the rack.

"Erin?" 

"Mushrooms." She shrugged. 

"I have just the dish." 

"Hey," Holtz chirped up, "We should go play some music, me and Erin picked up some records when we were out." She lead Abby and Erin into the lounge using the connecting door. 

It was a simple lounge, with clean lines, white with grey accents. A sofa and large arm chair, framed the room with a tv against the far wall next to the unit that held a collection of vinyls and a record player ontop. 

"This is really nice Holtz," Abby commented taking a seat in the armchair and looking around the room. 

Erin took a seat on the sofa whilst Holtz flicked through the record on the unit, "That's all Charlie. She's always been the style and flair in the house. I was always more chaos and fire," Holtzman chuckled, pulling a record from it's sleeve, "But I think that's why we get on so well. Different sides of the same coin, Dad always said." 

Music filled the quiet room, low in volume just as background music, it was strange, vocals like Florence, but with an almost electronic beat. Abby was sure she could hear french too. 

"Bacon!" Holtzmann had her nose in the air, sniffing at the smells wafting in from the kitchen, "She's making slutty pasta." 

"She's making what?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a while. Feedback is always welcome.  
> Hope you all come to love my original character. Much Love.  
> Keep Bustin'  
> Tumblr: thegreatbritishcrumpet


End file.
